pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Omarabd/K.O Try
Well that wont be used alot by might be perfect if used since it can Wipe all enemies at once ! Section heading Crews : SSS BB (Rarely to see someone use him but he is from best crews if he upgraded can be compared to a power of an ab2) SS moria (No place for him in your team if you have doc prot) Franky (The physical finisher) Kid (The magical finisher) i dont have anything to do with fifth crew since this is a four crew combo you can use whatever you want as fifth. notice : this combo can have a somewhat relate with doc prot and if you have a doc prot then this would effect the combo. Boa hancock is extremely negative on this combo. Notice : have relate with tons and tons of tactics too i will type the main most recommened to have a good defender Any prot would change alot. Most feective in this strategy is the fifth crew as i said i dont responisble for it. Section heading Disadvantages : 1 - SSS BB is hard to get as extreme hard to upgrade. 2 - SS moria no skill damage no place for him in your team if your doctor prot (see advantages). 3 - Franky and Kid dont have high defenses. 4 - Most of monomers would target your damagers. 5 - Moria would be only effective defense line,blackbeard is optional to put (see advantages) 6 - Develop is very recommended. 7 - Higher speed than enemy is recommended. 8 - This team will take no low damages due to their defenses. 9 - anyone would upgrade franky instead of BB. 10 - this tactics needs franky to be slower than BB and moria Advantages : 1 - Moria clear debuffs 2 - Moria can be replaced by doc prot so you have another place to put any AoE you want except hanock 3 - moria need no develops 4 - BB have nice defenses but not so recommended to put him 5 - Franky affect magical teams. 6 - Kid affect physical teams 7 - Those crews deal a massive amounts of damages 8 - Even that kid and franky dont have high defenses they dont have low defenses and the damages they will take is moderate with a bit more damage. 9 - Higher speed is not a must. 10 - Those crews are generally have high speed 11 - Fury controller 12 - Reduce physical attacks by 100 %. 13 - Can Combined with any Prot. 14 - Any additonal crew would be nice except hanock that will ruin the whole tactics. 15 - Is the best advantage where there is a good chance to K.O the enemies other wise damaging them heavily. 16 - SSS BB is extremely brute in attacking. 17 - The hp amount of those crews is generally not low. 18 - All damagers are AoE damagers. Formations : Best thing is to have Swordman as a defender for franky and kid if there is not any swordmen to defend them then put moria or any other high MDef or PDef if you are a sniper prot. Another tactis is to put those damagers at seprate lines if there is another defender. 1 - Franky - SSS BB - Moria Kid - XXXXX - Defender XXXXX - Prot (if doc prot or navi prot) - XXXXX 2 - Franky - Kid - Defender ( Swordman Prot only ! ) SSS BB - Fifth crew - Moria XXXXX - XXXXX - XXXXX Those are main formations it differ alot by the class of the defender as i said any crew can be useful but class play a role in this strategy. any other formation would be nice but kid and frannky must be in the rear. Tactics : 1 - Moria is fastest (if you cant make him that then use t1 for him) so he can increase attack. 2 - SSS BB is second fastest so he can attack with more damage and reduce the defenses. 3 - Franky right after BB so he can attacks with more damage like + 80 % 4 - Kid right after Franky have a chance to K.O note this page is not finished yet completing it next time sorry for this grammer i gonna check again in another time. Category:Four Crew Combos